


Soft Duty

by Varewulf



Category: Comic Girls (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kaos/Ruki, Silly, Yuri, soft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Ruki is unable to sleep, so Tsubasa goes to enlist Kaos's aid.Another silly Comic Girls idea.





	Soft Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This just started from me thinking up the line "you need to be Rukki's plushie" (again inspired by episode 4), and it escalated from there. Nothing indecent, I promise. I like soft girls being soft, and this show is very good at that. Also Kaos's thirst levels are through the roof. Future episodes might give me more ideas.

A gentle shaking stirred Kaos from her slumber.

"Kaos."

A voice was calling to her.

"Hey, Kaos."

It wasn't loud, but it was insistent. Kaos thought she recognised that voice.

"Tsubasa-san?" she mumbled as she blearily opened her eyes, but she couldn't see very well yet.

"Kaos, you need to go be Rukki's plushie," said the voice that sounded like Tsubasa.

Kaos blinked several times, both to try to see better, and because she was really confused. Maybe this was just a dream. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes for good measure.

"I was sleeping..." she said, before yawning widely.

"I'm sorry, but it's important," Tsubasa said. Kaos could just barely see her now, by the light coming from the hallway.

"Wha... what do you mean...?" Kaos asked groggily. She still hadn't ruled out that this might be a dream.

"Rukki's stressing out," Tsubasa started explaining. "She's really nervous about her upcoming deadline, and isn't able to sleep. I'm worried. So you need to go to her." She made it sound like such a natural thing, but Kaos was still confused.

"Me...?" This wasn't making sense.

"You're the only one who can calm her down. Rukki really relaxes when she holds you," Tsubasa said, and sounded completely serious.

"Eh? I-I don't know..." As she was gradually waking up, Kaos was starting to feel a bit embarrassed and weird about what Tsubasa was saying.

"Just go," Tsubasa said. Then added: "Please?" It was almost like an afterthought, but it seemed earnest.

"O... okay..." Kaos began pushing herself out of bed, though her body felt heavy to move.

"Thank you. I'll borrow your bed, so you two can be alone." Tsubasa was again talking as if that made total sense.

"Huh?" Kaos's groggy brain froze for a moment. "A-alone?" Her cheeks were definitely getting quite warm now. As her brain was getting going again, all sorts of things were suddenly springing to mind.

"I'm sure you'll both relax more if no one else is around." Tsubasa's tone was impossible to read, and it was too dark to see her facial expression.

"Um..." Kaos slowly got to her feet.

"Good luck," Tsubasa said, and patted Kaos on the head a couple of times, before getting into her bed. "And good night."

* * *

Kaos pushed the door to the other room open.

"Tsu-chan?" A voice from inside spoke up.

"Uh, n-no..." Kaos said nervously.

"Oh, Kaos-chan... I didn't think Tsu-chan was serious." Ruki turned on her nightlight, and sat up. "I'm sorry about this. You can go back to bed, honest."

"Um... Tsubasa-san took my bed..." Kaos replied awkwardly.

"She..." Ruki sighed. "Just because I've slept poorly a couple of nights. She worries too much." She smiled. "Come inside, then. I guess you can have her bed, if she's going to be like that."

Kaos stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. "So you're really having trouble sleeping, Ruki-san?" she asked. The nightlight's illumination was too gentle for her to see whether Ruki looked tired.

"Er... yes, I guess..." Ruki hesitantly admitted. "I've pulled two all-nighters, so Tsu-chan forced me to go to bed tonight. But I just keep thinking about what I should be doing instead." She sounded restless, and a little frustrated. "If I can't sleep anyway, maybe I should just-"

"No, don't," Kaos said quickly, and stepped closer. "Tsubasa-san is right, you'll just make yourself sick. And then you won't be able to work at all." She'd had to learn that herself the hard way, and the matron had scolded her afterwards. So she knew what she had to do. "Scoot over."

"K-Kaos-chan?" Ruki suddenly sounded quite flustered.

"J-just... I'm not that good at assisting, s-so at least let me do this," Kaos said, now standing right by Ruki's bed. It was for a good cause. Ruki would work better if she was well rested. Assuming Tsubasa was right about the whole thing. Kaos certainly didn't have any ulterior motives for wanting to be in the same bed as Ruki.

"Um..." There was a short pause. "O-okay." Ruki sounded embarrassed, but she moved over.

Kaos got in with her.

"T-this might make it even harder to sleep, Kaos-chan," Ruki said.

Kaos could see the blush in Ruki's cheeks. She had a weird triumphant feeling, and managed to reach the nightlight to turn it off. As darkness fell on the room, she nestled herself closer to Ruki. "Just hold me," she said boldly, doing her best to ignore how warm she was feeling. It didn't help that she could feel Ruki's heat from this close.

Another pause, then Ruki gently put her arms around Kaos, drawing her even closer. "Okay, but I don't think this is going to work..." she said, sounding a little worked up.

Yet within a minute she was sleeping peacefully.

Kaos felt a slight twinge of disappointment. Part of her had hoped for... actually, she wasn't exactly sure what she had hoped for. Just that maybe the two of them would do... something. Still, it was good that Tsubasa's plan had worked. It wasn't actually the first time, but last time Ruki had been close to collapse anyway. Kaos couldn't help that she was small and soft. Now the issue was whether _she_ would be able to fall asleep.

Ruki was pretty soft herself. Kaos was very keenly aware of that as she carefully put an arm around the other girl. This felt... nice. In spite of her worries, she quickly started drifting off. Ruki's scent was calming, and Kaos could faintly hear her relaxed heartbeat. Her own thumping heart slowed down to match it. Her last thought before sleep took her was that she wouldn't mind being like this more often.

* * *

Koyume woke up, and yawned wide after she sat up. She was much more of a morning person than the other three, and came to her senses reasonably quickly.

"Kaos-chan, it's time to get up," she said as she got out of bed. Then she noticed that the head resting on Kaos's pillow did not have a vast amount of pink hair, but a short amount of blue. Any remaining grogginess vanished immediately. "Tsu... Tsubasa-san?!"

There was a murmuring, and a slight movement from Tsubasa, but it didn't seem like she actually woke up.

 _Why is Tsubasa-san in Kaos-chan's bed?_ Koyume wondered. Maybe she was dreaming. _Wait, is Kaos-chan also_... She quickly got closer to check, but saw that it was just Tsubasa. A sigh of relief escaped her. Kaos was nowhere to be seen. It could be a dream. "No, if it was a dream, Tsubasa-san would be in _my_ bed," Koyume mumbled. That would make more sense, at least.

Tsubasa rolled around, and Koyume's heart stopped for a moment. But the princely girl still seemed sound asleep. She smacked her lips, and made some unintelligible sounds. Maybe she was dreaming. Koyume thought she looked unbearably cute.

 _So this is what Tsubasa-san looks like when she's sleeping_.

Wherever Kaos was, and whatever she was doing, Koyume wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth. She had been granted a precious experience, and she was deeply grateful. It would be very wrong to try to do anything to Tsubasa like this, but maybe it would be okay to just take a picture. Maybe to use as her phone's wallpaper. Surely that was allowed.

She wanted to never forget this sight.


End file.
